


TimKon Prompts

by DC (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/DC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Tumblr prompt for TimKon1. Taking care of the other when sick or injured
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669588
Kudos: 23





	TimKon Prompts

  1. **Taking care of the other when sick or injured**



Kon was a moron. A complete and utter moron. An idiot of epic proportions. More importantly, he was Tim’s moron. 

Tim’s moron of a boyfriend who decided it would be a fun idea to attack the Goddess of Snow head on, and, as a result, was now suffering under the common affliction humans knew as a cold.

Kon sneezed, shivering slightly. Face red, the clone was covered in so many blankets that it was a wonder Tim could still see his face. 

Tim was scarred, and he had every right to be. Conner Kent had managed to get sick a grand total of two other times in his lifetime, and both events nearly killed him. 

The first time was before Tim had even met him properly, when Kon had suffered from a clone degradation disease that had left him in critical condition.

The second time, well… Tim didn’t like to think of the second time. Kon had survived, just barely, only to die immediately afterwards bringing down Superboy Prime.

This time, the cause had not been anywhere near as epic or destructive. The Greek Goddess of Snow (because, apparently, that was a thing) had recently resurfaced. Upon learning the world had basically forgotten her existence and written her out of her role, she’d been displeased to say the least.

Khione had threatened to unleash a new Ice Age upon the planet, stating adamantly that they should allow her to do so in order to combat the oncoming threat of Global Warming.

While Tim was a firm believer that they needed to fight Global Warming, letting an Ice Goddess freeze over the entire east coast of the United States was  _ not _ the way to go.

Taking her as a team would have been no problem. Sure, she was strong, but Young Justice was stronger. They’d tangled with gods before. Hell, Tim, Kon, and Bart had taken out Bedlam single handedly. Compared to that, Khione should have been cake. 

And she was, because Kon, being the utter self sacrificing moron that he was, had decided to take her on one on one. Oh, sure, he won, but that didn’t prevent him from getting a cosmic cold from tangling with an Ice Goddess

And Tim knew he shouldn’t be freaking out about this because Kon had already been looked over by Zatanna, and she had assured Tim that all his fiancé just needed a couple of days rest for the aftereffects of the ice magic to wear off,  _ but that was not helping because Tim was still worried. _

Tim knew, logically, that Kon was going to be fine.

Logic didn’t do much in the face of brutal memories beating down into his head. 

Tim lifted his arm, trailing fingers lightly at Kon’s forehead. The clone was burning up, face feverish and red. Kon smiled at him.

“Not so bad, aye Tim?”

“You’re an idiot,” Tim informed. 

Kon sneezed before a full body shudder ripped through him. Then, leaning back against the pillows, Kon let his eyes fall shut.

Tim closed his own eyes, taking a deep breathe to brace himself.

This was okay.

This was alright.

This wasn’t anything he hadn’t done before, really.

He’d take care of Kon, nurse him back to health, and then they would be a badass power couple again like they always had been.

And he’d kick Kon’s ass afterwards for scaring the living shit out of him by being a self sacrificing moron, that was for sure.


End file.
